KibaNaru
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: A KibaNaru yaoi :3 enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Nine Tailed Fox & The Dog**

 **A Love Story**

 **Part 1 First Encounter**

 **My names Naruto Uzumaki I'm 17 years old & I'm in a relationship with a** **girl name Hinata Hyuga. The thing is I've developed a hug crush on a guy name Kiba Inuzuka except he doesn't know yet! I've been with Hinata for 3 months but I don't love her anymore...whatever my attraction to her was its gone now so yeah I'm stuck between a rock and hard place...My story begins at school wwhen I notice Kiba starring at me in class and my face turns red as a tomato. Hinata are you okay Naruto? your face is I'm fine Hinata its nothing ok! Bell rings and Hinata tells naruto that she needs to talk to him. Hinata You know you've been acting weird lately, also you won't even kiss me or touch me anymore! So what's going on Naruto?! Naruto what do you want me to say?! That I'm not attracted to you Ianymore?! What! Hinata Naruto I'm not in love with you anymore I wanna break up**

 **Naruto Okay fine! I'm fine now go to Sasuke...Hinata wait! how'd you know! Naruto I've seen the way you two look at each other, He's a good guy so be good to him Hinata...Hinata by the way Sakura & I put in a good word to Kiba for you so go ask him out! Naruto ohh boy greatt thanks girls. Naruto walks over to where his friends are and some of them ask what's wrong so he tells them everything, but doesn't tell them that he's gay just yet.**

 **Sai Naruto there's someone better for you out there so keep your chin up! Shikamaru if you need anything Naruto I'm here for you okay. *thinks*mann I wish he was mine...Naruto thanks you guys *leaves* to go to his next class. Takes his seat in the back where he always sits thinking about Kiba... Kiba walks in & sees Naruto sitting in the back of the classroom, walks over him then sits next to him...Kiba Hi Naruto are you okay? Naruto huh? oh uh-uh yes I'm okay. Kiba I heard that it didn't workout between you & Nope it didn't..everything just died & we didn't love each other anymore.**

 **Kiba you look like you need a hug.. Is it okay if I give you a hug Naruto? Naruto yea its fine just a hug right? They hug each other tight & suddenly Kiba gives Naruto a passionate kiss & Naruto kisses back...kiba wow that was amazing! Naruto yes it was amazing wow! Kiba *whispers* can I kiss you again? Naruto yes...they kiss again with their tongues exploring each other's mouths*both moaning with plea sure* after kissing they smiled at each other. Kiba You're very attractive, cute, sexy, amazing guy naruto.. Naruto Blushes* Naruto you're attractive, sexy, cute, amazing guy too Kiba. *Kiba Blushes*.**

 **Kiba: Naruto we've known each other since we were really little and as I got older I began developing these feelings for you. I kept them hidden because I wasn't sure if you had developed feelings like the ones I have. Anyways I tried to be in relationships with girls but they didn't workout at all. So now here I am recenty came out of the closet, told my family & friends that I'm gay & they've all been so supportive which is amazing. So I'm very greatful for that means alot to me.**

 **Naruto: My family & friends have been supportive since I came out of the closet telling them I'm gay & I'm greatful that I have my family& friends support means alot to me. Kiba I began developing feelings for you too. When I got older I wasn't sure if you would ever feel the same about me. I did try being in relationships with girls but they never worked out at all.**

 **Kiba: So you have feelings for me Naruto?**

 **Naruto Yes Kiba I do... I've never felt this way before...Kiba and Naruto kiss then hold each other..Naruto too bad there wasn't class today.. Kiba I know right! ohh Naruto I really like you alot and I was wondering if you'd like to be my man? Naruto Yes Kiba I'd love to be your boyfriend. Kiba ohh Naruto I'm so happy! Naruto I'm Happy too babe! They leave school and go to the waterfalls to talk some more then before they knew it they're making out in the grass...Kiba ah! mm Naruto... ah! feels so good.. Naruto unzips Kiba's pants & sucks on his "manhood" ah! ah! ohh baby..ohh yess ah! ah! ah! Kiba cums in Naruto's mouth, naruto swallows it all ... ah! that was so amazing mmm... then Kiba kisses naruto & unzips his pants and sucks on his manhood... **

**Naruto ah! ah! mm Kiba.. feels so good .. ahh! oh yes! Kiba ohh baby.. Naruto cums in Kiba's mouth Kiba swallows it all ohh baby that was amazing! Kiba: You're amazing Naruto... Naruto you're amazing too Kiba...they kiss and walk each other home. When they get to Naruto's they kiss each other goodnight...Naruto ohh Kiba I don't want you to leave...Kiba I don't want to leave either but I have to... Naruto runs to Kiba as he walks down the street, Kiba turns around as Naruto runs into his arms holding him and kissing him...**

 **END OF PART 1**

 **"First Encounter"**

 **The Nine Tailed Fox & The Dog A Love Story**

 **Love & Jealousy**

 **Six months has passed and the relationship between Naruto & Kiba is going strong & they're happy. But they have not had sex with each other yet and the tension is building up between them to where they're both craving for it & for each other's love...**

 **Naruto *In mind* I want Kiba so badd it's driving me crazy! I wanna make love to him really badd. Kiba *In mind* I want Naruto so badd it's driving me mad! I wanna make love to him so bad mmm I want him...Naruto are you okay babe? Kiba I'm fine just fustrading that I can hardly touch you and have you with me at night. Naruto I feel the same way I don't sleeping alone! without you with me I feel so empty Kiba I've fallen in love with you! Kiba ohh naruto I've fallen in love with you too.**

 **Naruto when can we have our first time together? Kiba soon my love oh I can't take it anymore! Kisses Naruto, Naruto kisses back ohh Naruto...I wanna make love to you so bad. They kiss again...Naruto ohh Kiba...stay with me...I wanna make love to you so bad baby...Just stay I don't want to be alone tonight...Kiba I'll be right back...wait for me in your bedroom...Naruto alright goes upstairs to his room, undresses and goes to take a shower...**

 **Kiba Hi Kushina hey Minato**

 **Kushina & Minato hug Kiba you're always welcome here right? We also know that you and Naruto like each other alot, also you look cute together Kiba *blushes*Kushina & Minato laugh Minato: they're a good match honey,Kushina yes they are babe I love you Minato: Love you walks into Naruto's bedroom notices he's not there then hears water running so he walks into the bathroom undresses and goes in the shower with Naruto...Then Naruto suddenly freezes, turns around sees Kiba then kisses him very passionately...Kiba: Told you I'd be back and I find you in the shower. Naruto I wanted to get cleaned up.**

 **Kiba gets the soap & body wash, starts to lather up Naruto's body...Naruto moans then does the same to Kiba..Kiba moans...They rinse each other off , step out of the shower...dry each other off, brush their suddenly they're on the bed naked making ohh KIba I love you so much! So happy you're with me. Kiba: I love you too and very happy I'm with you...starts to lick and kiss Naruto's neck,Naruto moans...Naruto then does the same to Kiba..Kiba moans..ohh naruto! ahh! Naruto works his way down Kiba's body ..Ah! ah! Naruto...mm ohhh baby ah! ah! ah! yess mmm I want youuuu Ah! ah! Naruto sucks on Kiba's Manhood ah!ah! mm ah! ah! ohhh yess baby! ah! ah! Naruto...Then Kiba does the same to naruto...Ah! Kiba...feels so good..mmm ah! ah! ah! I wanna make love to you...Kiba I wanna make love to you so bad... Naruto: Take me Kiba let's make love...**

 **Kiba- Are you sure baby? Naruto-yes I'm sure honey I'm craving for you! Kiba- I'm craving for you too Naruto...Then they passionately kiss as Kiba enters Naruto ah! you're so tight baby ah! ah! Naruto also moans with pleasure! then Naruto enters Kiba...Naruto wow you're tight too are you okay? Kiba yes I'm okay honey just hurts a little Naruto want me to stop baby? Damn you're sexy! Kiba no don't stop...you're the one's who sexy! Naruto thrusts Kiba Moans...Ah! Naruto mmm feels so good ah! ah! ah! ohh yes!Baby!mm both cum at the sametime...they go clean themselves up then go to sleep holding each other...Little did they know Shikamaru was spying on them making love with the look of pure rage & anger on his face. after jumping down tree and Minato walks outside to see what the noise was sees Shikamaru & Kakashi...**

 **Minato What are you guys doing out here?!**

 **Kakashi I'm just on my way home & ran into Shikamaru who seems to be very Shikamaru What's wrong? why are you angry? Shikamaru Lord 4th I mean Minato I-I have s-something to tell you I'm Jealous I'm Jealous! Minato what's there to be jealous of? Shikamaru you guys don't understand!**

 **Kakashi What do we not understand?! What's with the jealousy shikamaru?! Minato please tell us why all this rage? Shikamaru *starts to cry* I'm jealous that Kiba has Naruto and I don't! cries really hard...I don't know what to do! I've never told him how I felt because when I was gonna tell him my feelings Kiba got him & ever since I've been mad & Jealous! Kakashi that's a bummer you weren't able to tell Naruto this..Minato Shikamaru you can stay here tonight, you can sleep in the spare room okay. Shikamaru thank you for letting me stay. Minato anytime Shikamaru! Shikamaru goes inside to the spare room, undresses then goes to bed. Kakashi well I'm gonna head home sakura may be worried about me have a good night sensei! Minato you too Kakashi! goes inside to Kushina who's already asleep kisses her then they go to the night Naruto wakes up & hears somebody crying in the other room..**

 **End of Part 2 Love & jealousy**

 **Love & Jealousy**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nine Tailed Fox & The Dog**

 **A Love Story**

 **Part 1 First Encounter**

 **My names Naruto Uzumaki I'm 17 years old & I'm in a relationship with a** **girl name Hinata Hyuga. The thing is I've developed a hug crush on a guy name Kiba Inuzuka except he doesn't know yet! I've been with Hinata for 3 months but I don't love her anymore...whatever my attraction to her was its gone now so yeah I'm stuck between a rock and hard place...My story begins at school wwhen I notice Kiba starring at me in class and my face turns red as a tomato. Hinata are you okay Naruto? your face is I'm fine Hinata its nothing ok! Bell rings and Hinata tells naruto that she needs to talk to him. Hinata You know you've been acting weird lately, also you won't even kiss me or touch me anymore! So what's going on Naruto?! Naruto what do you want me to say?! That I'm not attracted to you Ianymore?! What! Hinata Naruto I'm not in love with you anymore I wanna break up**

 **Naruto Okay fine! I'm fine now go to Sasuke...Hinata wait! how'd you know! Naruto I've seen the way you two look at each other, He's a good guy so be good to him Hinata...Hinata by the way Sakura & I put in a good word to Kiba for you so go ask him out! Naruto ohh boy greatt thanks girls. Naruto walks over to where his friends are and some of them ask what's wrong so he tells them everything, but doesn't tell them that he's gay just yet.**

 **Sai Naruto there's someone better for you out there so keep your chin up! Shikamaru if you need anything Naruto I'm here for you okay. *thinks*mann I wish he was mine...Naruto thanks you guys *leaves* to go to his next class. Takes his seat in the back where he always sits thinking about Kiba... Kiba walks in & sees Naruto sitting in the back of the classroom, walks over him then sits next to him...Kiba Hi Naruto are you okay? Naruto huh? oh uh-uh yes I'm okay. Kiba I heard that it didn't workout between you & Nope it didn't..everything just died & we didn't love each other anymore.**

 **Kiba you look like you need a hug.. Is it okay if I give you a hug Naruto? Naruto yea its fine just a hug right? They hug each other tight & suddenly Kiba gives Naruto a passionate kiss & Naruto kisses back...kiba wow that was amazing! Naruto yes it was amazing wow! Kiba *whispers* can I kiss you again? Naruto yes...they kiss again with their tongues exploring each other's mouths*both moaning with plea sure* after kissing they smiled at each other. Kiba You're very attractive, cute, sexy, amazing guy naruto.. Naruto Blushes* Naruto you're attractive, sexy, cute, amazing guy too Kiba. *Kiba Blushes*.**

 **Kiba: Naruto we've known each other since we were really little and as I got older I began developing these feelings for you. I kept them hidden because I wasn't sure if you had developed feelings like the ones I have. Anyways I tried to be in relationships with girls but they didn't workout at all. So now here I am recenty came out of the closet, told my family & friends that I'm gay & they've all been so supportive which is amazing. So I'm very greatful for that means alot to me.**

 **Naruto: My family & friends have been supportive since I came out of the closet telling them I'm gay & I'm greatful that I have my family& friends support means alot to me. Kiba I began developing feelings for you too. When I got older I wasn't sure if you would ever feel the same about me. I did try being in relationships with girls but they never worked out at all.**

 **Kiba: So you have feelings for me Naruto?**

 **Naruto Yes Kiba I do... I've never felt this way before...Kiba and Naruto kiss then hold each other..Naruto too bad there wasn't class today.. Kiba I know right! ohh Naruto I really like you alot and I was wondering if you'd like to be my man? Naruto Yes Kiba I'd love to be your boyfriend. Kiba ohh Naruto I'm so happy! Naruto I'm Happy too babe! They leave school and go to the waterfalls to talk some more then before they knew it they're making out in the grass...Kiba ah! mm Naruto... ah! feels so good.. Naruto unzips Kiba's pants & sucks on his "manhood" ah! ah! ohh baby..ohh yess ah! ah! ah! Kiba cums in Naruto's mouth, naruto swallows it all ... ah! that was so amazing mmm... then Kiba kisses naruto & unzips his pants and sucks on his manhood... **

**Naruto ah! ah! mm Kiba.. feels so good .. ahh! oh yes! Kiba ohh baby.. Naruto cums in Kiba's mouth Kiba swallows it all ohh baby that was amazing! Kiba: You're amazing Naruto... Naruto you're amazing too Kiba...they kiss and walk each other home. When they get to Naruto's they kiss each other goodnight...Naruto ohh Kiba I don't want you to leave...Kiba I don't want to leave either but I have to... Naruto runs to Kiba as he walks down the street, Kiba turns around as Naruto runs into his arms holding him and kissing him...**

 **END OF PART 1**

 **"First Encounter"**

 **The Nine Tailed Fox & The Dog A Love Story**

 **Love & Jealousy**

 **Six months has passed and the relationship between Naruto & Kiba is going strong & they're happy. But they have not had sex with each other yet and the tension is building up between them to where they're both craving for it & for each other's love...**

 **Naruto *In mind* I want Kiba so badd it's driving me crazy! I wanna make love to him really badd. Kiba *In mind* I want Naruto so badd it's driving me mad! I wanna make love to him so bad mmm I want him...Naruto are you okay babe? Kiba I'm fine just fustrading that I can hardly touch you and have you with me at night. Naruto I feel the same way I don't sleeping alone! without you with me I feel so empty Kiba I've fallen in love with you! Kiba ohh naruto I've fallen in love with you too.**

 **Naruto when can we have our first time together? Kiba soon my love oh I can't take it anymore! Kisses Naruto, Naruto kisses back ohh Naruto...I wanna make love to you so bad. They kiss again...Naruto ohh Kiba...stay with me...I wanna make love to you so bad baby...Just stay I don't want to be alone tonight...Kiba I'll be right back...wait for me in your bedroom...Naruto alright goes upstairs to his room, undresses and goes to take a shower...**

 **Kiba Hi Kushina hey Minato**

 **Kushina & Minato hug Kiba you're always welcome here right? We also know that you and Naruto like each other alot, also you look cute together Kiba *blushes*Kushina & Minato laugh Minato: they're a good match honey,Kushina yes they are babe I love you Minato: Love you walks into Naruto's bedroom notices he's not there then hears water running so he walks into the bathroom undresses and goes in the shower with Naruto...Then Naruto suddenly freezes, turns around sees Kiba then kisses him very passionately...Kiba: Told you I'd be back and I find you in the shower. Naruto I wanted to get cleaned up.**

 **Kiba gets the soap & body wash, starts to lather up Naruto's body...Naruto moans then does the same to Kiba..Kiba moans...They rinse each other off , step out of the shower...dry each other off, brush their suddenly they're on the bed naked making ohh KIba I love you so much! So happy you're with me. Kiba: I love you too and very happy I'm with you...starts to lick and kiss Naruto's neck,Naruto moans...Naruto then does the same to Kiba..Kiba moans..ohh naruto! ahh! Naruto works his way down Kiba's body ..Ah! ah! Naruto...mm ohhh baby ah! ah! ah! yess mmm I want youuuu Ah! ah! Naruto sucks on Kiba's Manhood ah!ah! mm ah! ah! ohhh yess baby! ah! ah! Naruto...Then Kiba does the same to naruto...Ah! Kiba...feels so good..mmm ah! ah! ah! I wanna make love to you...Kiba I wanna make love to you so bad... Naruto: Take me Kiba let's make love...**

 **Kiba- Are you sure baby? Naruto-yes I'm sure honey I'm craving for you! Kiba- I'm craving for you too Naruto...Then they passionately kiss as Kiba enters Naruto ah! you're so tight baby ah! ah! Naruto also moans with pleasure! then Naruto enters Kiba...Naruto wow you're tight too are you okay? Kiba yes I'm okay honey just hurts a little Naruto want me to stop baby? Damn you're sexy! Kiba no don't stop...you're the one's who sexy! Naruto thrusts Kiba Moans...Ah! Naruto mmm feels so good ah! ah! ah! ohh yes!Baby!mm both cum at the sametime...they go clean themselves up then go to sleep holding each other...Little did they know Shikamaru was spying on them making love with the look of pure rage & anger on his face. after jumping down tree and Minato walks outside to see what the noise was sees Shikamaru & Kakashi...**

 **Minato What are you guys doing out here?!**

 **Kakashi I'm just on my way home & ran into Shikamaru who seems to be very Shikamaru What's wrong? why are you angry? Shikamaru Lord 4th I mean Minato I-I have s-something to tell you I'm Jealous I'm Jealous! Minato what's there to be jealous of? Shikamaru you guys don't understand!**

 **Kakashi What do we not understand?! What's with the jealousy shikamaru?! Minato please tell us why all this rage? Shikamaru *starts to cry* I'm jealous that Kiba has Naruto and I don't! cries really hard...I don't know what to do! I've never told him how I felt because when I was gonna tell him my feelings Kiba got him & ever since I've been mad & Jealous! Kakashi that's a bummer you weren't able to tell Naruto this..Minato Shikamaru you can stay here tonight, you can sleep in the spare room okay. Shikamaru thank you for letting me stay. Minato anytime Shikamaru! Shikamaru goes inside to the spare room, undresses then goes to bed. Kakashi well I'm gonna head home sakura may be worried about me have a good night sensei! Minato you too Kakashi! goes inside to Kushina who's already asleep kisses her then they go to the night Naruto wakes up & hears somebody crying in the other room..**

 **End of Part 2 Love & jealousy**

 **The Nine Tailed Fox & The Dog **

**Chapter 3 The Love Triangle**

 **Naruto at first hesitates to go see who's crying then he goes back to sleep and hears it again. Wakes up again looks at Kiba who's sound to sleep so he decides to go check it out after putting on some slowly walks out of his room trying not to wake up his lover and goes to the spare room. Where the noise grows louder. Naruto Realizes it's someone crying, slowly opens the door walking towards the bed... and starts to talk to the person in the bed. Naruto *whispers* are you okay? why are you crying? Suddenly Shikamaru turns around and sees Naruto standing next to the bed. Shikamaru I'm heartbroken I just wanna crawl under a rock & not come out! *cries* Naruto Don't crawl under a rock Shikamaru! Shikamaru and why not? It seems like its where I belong! Naruto No it's not where you belong! Shikamaru! Shikamaru why Naruto?! Why do you care anyways?! Naruto for one thing I don't like seeing you like this & second I care about you! *hugs* Shikamaru then Suddenly Shikamaru kisses Naruto! And Naruto Kisses Him back! What just happened? Shikamaru I kissed you! I'm sorry about that Naruto! didn't mean to do that.. Naruto pulls Shikamaru to him and kisses him passionately. what was that for? don't you need to go back to your "room to your Kiba"?! Alright I'll go since you don't want me around...then runs to Shikamaru and they kiss...see you in the morning damn you're cute! Shikamaru so are you Naruto mmm...Shikamaru goes to sleep and naruto slowly walks back to his room takes off his pants and gets into bed with Kiba, lays down and kiba holds naruto against him...Naruto falls asleep. The Next Day Naruto wakes up with Kiba sleeping beside him and goes to brush his teeth before giving him a good morning kiss...Good Morning baby, Kiba Good morning Sexy How'd you sleep? Naruto I slept okay how'd you sleep babe? Kiba I slept good Naruto I need to tell you something.. Naruto What is it babe? Kiba I'm going on a mission It's about 3 months long with Kakashi & His wife Sakura, along with Neji and TenTen. I'm due to leave later on today I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but It was arranged before we got together.**

 **Naruto with Tears in his eyes I understand I'm gonna be lonely while you're gone Kiba...I Feel like you just wanted me for a one night stand! And now you're leaving! I feel like I was thrown away like yesterday's Trash! *crying*Kiba ohh baby I want you.. I want us to be together I'm in love with you Naruto! I'm sorry I have to leave but Unfortunately I have no choice...Please it hurts my heart that i'm gonna be away from you! wish you can go along but I know that you're not able to..Naruto No I am not able to because I'm not assigned to the one you're going on... Shikamaru Hears the argument and goes to Naruto's room to check on him to see if he's okay...Shikamaru opens the door.. What's going on?! Kiba Nothing! It's none of your business anyways Nosey! Shikamaru then why is Naruto Crying Then!**

 **Naruto Kiba's going on a Mission with Kakashi & Sakura..He'll be gone for 3 months...Crying...Shikamaru I'm sorry... Kiba Shikamaru can you do me a favor please? Shkamaru Sure what's the favor? Kiba I need you to watch naruto whle I'm gone make sure he doesn't lose his mind being without me. Shikamaru Okaky I will do that for you Kiba. Kiba Thanks! Shikamaru no problem. Kiba I have to leave now I have to meet with Tsunade I'll be back naruto.. Naruto hugs Kiba "Please be back please" Kiba I will love.. I love you naruto... Naruto love you too Kiba... Kiba leaves and once he's gone Naruto cries really hard Shikamaru holds him tight... It's okay I'm here for you Nauto always, Are you gonna be okay naruto? Naruto please don't leave stay with me... Shikamaru Naruto? I won't leave you I'll stay as long as you need me to...Naruto thank you...looks up at Shikamaru, then Shiamaru looks down at Naruto and they end up kissing...ah! I want you Shikamaru ah! ah! let's go upstairs...**

 **Shikamaru okay let's go..they go upstairs, when they get to the spare room they kiss even more...ah Naruto...They remove each other's clothes and make out. MMM Naruto...ah! you're so sexy...and beautiful...ah! ah! Naruto sucks on Shikamaru's manhood..ohh yess ah! ah! feels so good...ah! ah! baby..I'm ready ah! ah! Naruto enters Shikamaru ah! ah! ah! Naruto! ah! ah! feels so good ah! ah! ah! *they kiss*...Then Shikamaru it's my turn enters naruto..*both moan*.. Naruto ah! ah! ohh yes! ah! ah! ahh! Shikamaru strokes Naruto's cock...ah! ah! ohh baby! mmm ah! ah! ah! they both cum & passionately kiss each other. That was great! ohh mann wow! Shikamaru yes it was naruto you're wonderful! Naruto You are too they kiss again...Now to Kiba Um Sensei? Are we almost to our destination? Kakashi Yes we are just a few more miles. Sakura It's beautiful here honey. Kakashi You're more beautiful Sakura. Sakura Awe you're so sweet babe! Kiba *thinks* Why couldn't I take naruto with me* Kakashi Kiba he's gonna be coming but not for a few weeks. He doesn't know yet though. Kiba Wait a minute! Isn't this mission a year long? Sakura Yes it is but we're gonna need the other eventually. Kiba Aw mann argh! *thinks* I miss you Naruto so much...can't wait til I have you in my arms. They get to thier destination & set up camp, then Sasuke comes to meet them..Hey guys welcome winks at Kiba. All thanks Sasuke! Kakashi Where's your wife Sasuke? Sasuke she's inside so I'm gonna go go over their assignment the have & get prepared for their advanced training beginning tomorrow. Back to Naruto & Shikamaru Naruto I'm glad you're here with me Shikamaru..Shikamaru I'm glad to be with you Naruto they passionately kiss with thier tongues exploring each others mouths...they hear a knock on the door & separate. Naruto Come in! Minato & Kushina walk in to talk to them. Minato Guys Tsunade needs you two for a mission...Naruto What kind of mission does she need us for? Minato I just know that she stated that you guys are suitable for this one. Naruto Okay when do we leave? Minato In two weeks is when you Okay we'll have to prepare then. Shikamaru Minato where exactly are we going? Minato It's over by where Kakashi & his team are but you two are going further away so they shouldn't see you while you're walking near there Okay sounds good then. Minato Alright guys goodnight we start training tomorrow be ready. Naruto & Shikamaru Okay we will be see you in the morning. Minato see you in the morning * thinks they'll do good on this as long as they don't see Kiba...Kushina Why don't you want Kiba to see Naruto? Minato Because that morning when Kiba was leaving he was on his phone talking to someone & saying okay baby & all that stuff, then he said "I don't want Naruto to find out about us" Kushina oh no! *whispers* poor Naruto he got a note from Kiba saying he's gonna be gone for a year! But when I looked at the actual note it was meant to go to Hinata's cousin Neji! Minato *whispers* What! are you serious?! Kushina Yes I am just look at the note when our son's not looking & see for yourself! Minato Okay I'll take a look then dear. The Next Day Naruto & Shikamaru get ready for their training, Then go downstairs to eat breakfast. Minato sneaks over to Naruto's room sees the note and reads it...* thinks that lying S.O.B! how dare he hurt my son! Why didn't he just tell him the truth?! leaves Naruto's room going downstairs to eat with the guys. Minato Are you guys ready? Guys We yes we're ready! they leave for the training fields. They worked really really hard all day..When they got home the guys were completely worn out.! Kushina Honey what did you do to them?! Minato I was training them! they did really good but they're worn out so they need rest. The guys go upstairs take a shower together making out both moan..Shikamaru Naruto I have a confession to make to you... Naruto What is it Shikamaru? Shikamaru I'm in love with you Naruto & I know that you're with Kiba but I can't help feeling like this & I hope one day maybe you'll feel the same way about me..Naruto pulls Shikamaru to him & kissed him..Shikamaru kisses back! Naruto I love you too Shikamaruever since that night i heard you crying & came to check on you...And saw you laying their in bed crying. When I asked you if you if you were okay fo saw your handsome face I fell for you then..Even though Kiba was sleeping in my room I kissed you anyways..Can't wait til we go on our mission since it's just gonna be you & I nobody else! Shikamaru I can't wait either naruto! They go to sleep wrapped in each other's arms..**

 **Chapter 4 The Mission**

 **Two weeks have gone by Naruto & Shikamaru are ready for thier mission & go report to Tsunade. Tsunade Okay guys here's your assignment: We are investigating one of our own & he's with Kakashi's team thinking he's on a mission but is Not. Shikamaru what do you mean? Tsunade What I mean is he doesn't know that he's under investingation. Kakashi & Sakura don't even know but Sai & Ino do so they're trying very hard to keep on the down low so that he doesn't know. Shikamaru & who's this "he"?Tsunade your so called boyfriend Kiba naruto. Naruto What?! Is there something I need to know tsundade? Tsunade Do you know Hinata Hyuga's cousin Neji? Shikamaru & Naruto Yes we know who he is what does he have to do with the investigation of Kiba? Tsunade Supposidly Kiba & Neji Have been "together" for 5 years! anyways they're spies who work for Pein but somehow they got out of that. Now that Neji's returning to Konoha in a few days to tell us his story how they've been spying on every village, finding out thier secrets & reporting them to Itachi. This is where you guys come in.. I need you to bring that traitor back so he can pay the consequences for the crimes he's commited. Naruto Wow! I can't believe this! Tsunade you will have Kiba here ASAP to pay for what he's done! Tsunade Okay guys go on your 3 day mission..They leave Konoha to bring back Kiba, Naruto's crying & mad, Shikamaru's pissed off at Kiba for hurting Naruto & breaking his heart. After a few hours they made a stop..Shikamaru hugs naruto trying to comfort him & Naruto hugs Shikamaru. Shikamaru Are you ready to continue walking to our destination? Naruto gives him a kiss..Yes I'm ready & thank you so much my love for being here with me & being on this mission with me. Shikamaru Anytime sweetie I'm always here for you baby whenever you need me. Several hours pass they reach their destination & set up their tent. They go inside & go over the plan Tsunade gave them.. Naruto Are you Okay? Shikamaru Naruto I don't want to lose you! You mean the world to me! I'm worried about the crap he's gonna pull when we go get him!. Naruto That's not gonna happen! because I won't let it! Besides you're my world & Kiba's a liar & a traitor who's in for a rude awakening!. Where's my sleeping bag? Shikamaru I attached them together so we'll have warmth since it gets very cold at night. Naruto Good idea let's go to sleep..I love you Shikamaru! Shikamaru I love you more Naruto.. They put the fire out kissed each other goodnight & fell asleep cuddling each other. Now to Kiba who's on the phone talking to Neji. Kiba *whispers* ohh neji can't wait to see you. Neji I can't wait either I miss you so much! I'm afraid of losing you baby & I don't want that to happen! Kiba *whispers* I wouldn't let that happen you mean the world to me Neji I love you! Neji What are we gonna do if they catch us? Kiba they're not going to catch us babe remember that plan we came up with? Neji ohh yes I do we are going to do our plan right? Kiba Yes we are let me know when you're here baby. Neji I will babe hangs up & *thinks* ohh my Kiba can't wait to make love to you, feel your body against mine...They both go to bed but Kiba doesn't know Neji's in town already...Next day Naruto & Shikamaru wake up smiling at each other... Shikamaru Can't we stay in bed? Naruto I wish we could but we've got to complete the mission & hurry home so we can start our life together. Shikamaru mmm can't wait baby..they hear someone walking around their camp, they open the tent & see that it's Kiba! Naruto What are we gonna do? He's right outside! Shikamaru we gotta setup a trap for him; thinking what I'm thinking? Naruto Yep! Naruto goes outside of the tent first Kiba turns around and sees Naruto...Kiba Naruto! I'm soo happy to see you baby I've missed you so much! Naruto Save it! You left me Kiba! threw me away like trash! Then I get a note from you which ended up being for Neji! Kiba naruto I can explain please hear me out okay! Please Naruto! Naruto I'll give you 2 minutes! and then you stay away from me! Kiba I'm "engaged to Neji" I should've told you but I couldn't bring myself to tell you because I fell in love with you thinking that I wasn't gonna see Neji again. Beacause he has been gone for a long time & I got so lonely I couldn't stand not having him here with me! I miss him so much it hurts! Naruto So I was just a one time thing?! So you never cared for me or loved me did you?! Shikamaru comes to Naruto's side, then Neji shows up and instantly kissed Kiba. Neji Naruto what kiba did to you was my fault because we were missing each other so much that it drove him to have a fling with you & I forgave him because he was feeling really bad...and I know he'd never do that again. Kiba *thinking* dammit! I still love Naruto so much but I love Neji more...looks at Naruto. Naruto Hope you guys have a good life together. Neji Thanks Naruto you too! Kiba and Neji leave...Shikamaru are you gonna be Okay? Naruto yes Because I have my friends, family and the man I love and that's you Shikamaru...Shikamaru ohh my love Naruto let's go home baby. Naruto Okay.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **"Can't Break Us Up!"**

 **A year's gone by Naruto & Shikamaru are still going strong. They are facing a hard time now that Shikamaru's going to an academy at one of the other villages. Naruto loves him so much that he doesn't know what to do & Shikamaru loves Naruto so much that he doesn't want to lose him! Naruto I don't want to live the rest of my life without you I love you more than anything! Shikamaru I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you either Naruto! you're my world I love you! Naruto & Shikamaru kiss each other with their tongues exploring others mouths...Shikamaru goes to Lady Tsunade to talk to her and he starts to cry really hard! Tsunade You really love him don't you? Shikamaru Yes I love him! this is tearing me up inside! I don't want to leave him and I don't want to lose him either! Tsunade It hurts me to see you l like this there's nothing i can do. Shikamaru I'll just go fade away and by the way without Naruto I'm as empty as can be and with him I'm complete! He completes me! *leaves* Lady Tsunade starts to cry then Naruto walks in. Naruto He can't go Tsunade! I love him, my life is nothing without him! He Complete's me, he's my world! Shikamaru's my life and god knows that we belong together! Tsunade *crying* If I was able to delay this I would but I can't Naruto they won't let me...Naruto leaves crying and Heartbroken...Tsunade calls the academy a second time, they tell her the only way to delay is if there's an emergency or crisis in the Village..also they won't accept a person who's attracted to the same sex...Tsunade Well then I guess he won't be going then because he's dating Naruto Uzumaki. Academy The same Naruto who's a nine tail fox vessel?! Tsunade Yes that's him! Academy he is also one of your best ones no? Tsunade Why are you asking me these questions?! Academy Because he might be very useful to us but then again we have restrictions on who we take. Tsunade Well then you can cross off Shikamaru Nara's name off your list! Academy We can't do that he has to come its a requirement! Tsunade You don't understand! These two truly love each other and they belong together! And if you separate them from each other they'll let themselves fade away & Die! Academy Wow...I don't know what to say...but unfortunately Mr. Nara has to come...*starts to cry* I'm sorry Lord 5th so sorry...Tsunade you just killed them..bye! * hangs up phone* Dammit those idiots! Do they realize what they've just done!? Now to Naruto and Shikamaru...Naruto ohh Shikamaru I love you so much please don't go..Shikamaru I'm not going not without you my love you're my world naruto...I'd die without you with me...Naruto same my love *they kiss*Minato walks in I just got done talking to Lady Tsunade and she let that fricken academy have it! Even got the lady crying, Unfortunately rules are rules he has to go Naruto..Shikamaru NO! I will not go! I can't leave naruto! Minato finally realizes that they do really love each other and also belong together...What can we do!? We're trying everything you guys and Naruto you know your mom and I want you to be together too! Stupid Academy! Leaves... Shikamaru I love your parents they're the coolest! Naruto Yes they sure are and here everyone's trying their best to help us! Shikamaru Yep that's even more cooler! The support we have from the village! and that academy's stupid anyways damn rules! they make me sick! Suddenly Minato, Kushina, Sakura and kakashi walk in to tell them "the news"... Shikamaru what's going on? You guys? what's wrong? Kakashi and Sakura crying we've tried everything even talked to the kages they just don't listen! Minato & Kushina crying we're so sorry you guys Shikamaru has to go...Naruto What?! NO! noooo! falls to his knees crying...Shikamaru I'd rather die than step foot into that academy without the love of my life! Sakura what about dressing up Naruto as a girl! Kakashi oh boy honey! I guess it might work. Minato and Kushina you think we can pull this off Sakura Hatake?! Sakura I don't know we might be able to we should dress Naruto up as a girl and go from there! Kakashi do you have anything for him to try on dear? Sakura Yes I do come with me Naruto! Naruto follows Sakura and sakura gives him the stuff and he goes to put them on...Naruto I can't believe you guys are having me do this! Sakura its the only way we have to keep you guys together. Naruto walks out of the bathroom.. Sakura wow! Now let's style your hair & put make up on you! Now we are done! looks at Naruto you look good as a girl! Naruto Shut up! I look like a ragdoll! Sakura Come on let's go show the others. They walk in the other room. What do you guys think? Shikamaru and Kiba along with Neji mouths dropped to the floor drooling, Kushina & Minato Looking shocked and Kakashi's eyes are about to pop out of this head. Shikamaru Oh my gosh you're Beautiful, gorgeous! Naruto! faints... Neji wow you're pretty! Kiba ohh mann you're so gorgeous! Faints... Minato and Kushina did a very good job Sakura! Kakashi good job Honey! Sakura Thanks babe! *they kiss* wow two fainted! Neji you're blushing! Neji Hush Sakura! Sakura what do you think TenTen? TenTen Looks very pretty we did a good Sakura! Sakura we sure did! Neji TenTen Can I talk to you for a second?**

 **TenTen Okay what do you want to talk about? Neji I'm in love with you TenTen..TenTen W-what I thought you were...Neji Nope I never was babe all fake!. TenTen ohh Neji they passionately kiss I-I love you too Neji they both smile! They walk into the room together and Shikamaru along with Kiba are still on the floor passed out! Well Naruto what are you going to do about waking them up? Naruto I don't know you guys... Wait you two are back together?! Neji yes we are Naruto! I never was gay it was all fake. Naruto Neji! you're something else! they all laugh! guess what Neji I knew you weren't like that anyways you guys look perfect together *they leave * after telling Naruto good luck! Shikamaru W-What happened? Sees Naruto...*In mind* damn he's beautiful dressed like that mmm I wanna make love to him wow! Feels a slap on the head Ouch what the hell was that for?! Leave Naruto and I alone! Temari Um Shikamaru what was that?! Shikamaru I'm not going to the academy without him! Temari What happened to you Shikamaru?... Shikamaru I'm in love with him Temari! The academy's trying to tear us apart! Temari I'm so sorry you guys but they sent me to come get you Mr. Nara. Shikamaru and Naruto try to hold each other but Temari gets between them...What the hell are you doing Temari! I love him! Naruto And I love Shikamaru! Please let us be together! we'll die if we're without each other! Temari looks at Shikamaru then at Naruto & realizes how strong their love for each other is but does the unthinkable! She kisses Shikamaru and he fights Temari off! Shikamaru How Dare You! Sees Naruto on the floor crying Hysterically tries to go to him...Let me go! Temari! Now! Temari you have no choice you have to go...Shikamaru grabs a gun and Temari tries to take it away then it goes off Shikamaru falls to the floor as Naruto runs to him asking Temari to help Him..Temari goes to help but he was losing too much blood...Sakura and Kakashi walk in and Sakura tries to heal him but it was too late he was gone... Naruto goes insane and everyone's hugging him crying...Naruto hears Shikamaru's voice saying we'll be together soon my love...I love you...voic fades...Kiba wakes up sees shikamaru on the floor dead and everyone hugging Naruto crying..Kiba what happened *hears Shikamaru* Oh! my gosh what the hell am i doing in your body Kiba! Kiba whispers I don't know I just woke up! Shikamaru oh goodie we're sharing your body...lovely But I get to be with the love of my life forever...Kiba oh boy...now we both get to have Naruto...Shikamaru I guess but he's Mine buddy! Kiba Crap! Okay how bout he be ours since you're in my body now..Shikamaru agrees saying: Unfortunately...Naruto Kiba he's gone! crying really hard...Kiba I'm sorry to hear that...Naruto looks into Kiba's eyes sensing His soulmate (true love) Shikamaru..with him. Kiba What's wrong Naruto? Everyone looks at Kiba sensing Shikamaru inside him they all hug him...then leave him and naruto alone...Naruto Can you help me take this Damn dress off! Kiba Okay babe he unzips the dress let's it fall and holds naruto in his arms..I love you...Naruto ohh my love I love you too they kiss. Kiba oh wow kisses Naruto again...then they end up on the bed making out..ah! Narutoo...Kiba *thinks* mann feels soo good...Naruto Make love to me..Kiba's eyes widened and they make love...**

 **Chapter 6**

 **"True Love Never Dies"**

 **The Next Day Kiba wakes up to seeing naruto sleeping by his side.*Thinks* he's so beautiful and attractive...Shikamaru yes he is and I love him so so much Kiba! He's my life...Kiba he's our life Shikamaru. Shikamaru Yes he is Kiba...he's my true love...Kiba yes he is...Naruto wakes up sees Kiba smiling. Realizes his love Shikamaru is there too...touches Kiba's face...they brush their teeth then Naruto gives him his good morning kiss...and says I love you...my life with tears in his eyes...kiba hugs naruto. They go downstairs where everyonne's sitting there crying see Naruto and Kiba then hug how are you doing sweetie? Naruto I'm hanging in there just I know honey he was your yep looks at Kiba and smiles...Minato Hang in there buddy takes time to Yea but what if I can't get over it! I Love him! I-I can't live without him! cries. Kiba walks over to him and holds him tight. Shikamaru ohh my love...I'm here with you baby I know you feel me Naruto...I'm so happy to be in Kiba so I can love you forever. Naruto *thinks* Kiba's never held me this tight... 20 years has passed Kiba and Naruto Are still together...Naruto been fighting a very aggressive pancreatic cancer and is currently in the Hospital fading away quickly... Kiba *crying* please don't die please don't leave me... Naruto *whispers* K-Kiba you'll be okay baby...Don't worry Shikamaru & I will be with you always...Kiba Naruto I knew yo guys were soulmates & still are..The Love between you two is purely true love and you know what? I love you Both! and you love never died...it never will...Naruto passes away...Kiba cries really hard Sakura, ,Hinata,Ino & Sai are all there comforting him along with Minato and Kushina...Now Naruto & Shikamaru have finally become one...And are both watching over their friends & Naruto's Parents...These two everyone tried to keep apart or break them up...And did Not succeed because they're equals...they are one forever...Nothing can break True Love it never Dies...**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A year After his Death**

 **A year's passed since Naruto's death and Now him & Shikamaru have become one. They were placed in a very handsome man's body with black/blonde hair (Naruto&Shikamaru's hair colors in one) eyes like Shikamaru and Naruto's voice...A few Months later Kakashi annouunces that a new guys joining the team. Sasuke Do you Know who it is? Kiba Hope this guy isn't a fricken smart who knows about that,Hinata Never know Kiba! kiba Now please be here on time! Team: Okay we will Sensei and they leave to go home. While Kiba's walking to his place, He goes to get some food and a drink, n then a man comes in and orders. Kiba hello Narmaru: Are you Okay? Kiba Lost the best thing that ever happened to me a year ago...and its been hard trying to move on but he's always on my mind and in my dreams. I must sound crazy! but its just hard being by myself it sucks. Narmaru So sorry to hear that and How in the world are you single?! I mean you're so damn cute and attractive. Kiba *thinks* Oh my gosh! The last person who told me that was Naruto! wow! um-uh-uh thank you *blushes* Narmaru You're so cute! by the way my name's Narmaru Kiba My names Kiba Narmaru Nice to meet you Kiba. They face each other sparks fly you okay? Kiba Yes I'm fine Damn you're cute! Very Cute! Narmaru *blushes* Thanks you're cute too! Kiba & Narmaru talk for several hours, Narmaru walks with Kiba home. When they get to Kiba's apartment Narmaru pulls Kiba to him..Narmaru Guess this is it? Kiba Do you have a hard on? Narmaru u-um uh-h uh oh boy Kiba want it relieved? Narmaru Yea its hurting ow! Kiba let's him into his apartment then Narmaru Kisses Kiba...Kiba Kisses back...Narmaru I feel like I know you have we met before? Kiba I have the same feeling about you too.. Narmaru I want you so badd Kiba... Kiba ohh mann I want you too! Kisses Narmaru..Narmaru Kisses back..ah! Ah! Narmaru I wanna make love to you Kiba...Kiba I wanna make love to you too...They start undressing each other..when they got to the bedroom Narmaru kisses & licks Kiba's Neck..ah! Kiba Moans..ah! ah! ohh yess ah! ah! Narmaru gets to Kiba's Manhood and sucks ah! ah! feels so good..Ah! Ah! I want you! ah! ah! ahh! ohh now its my turn...Kiba sucks on Narmaru's Manhood... Narmaru ah! Ah! mmm ah! ohh yes! ah! ah! Kibaaa! ah! ah! take me kiba ah! ah! Kiba enters Narmaru ah! ah! ah! feels so good! ah!ah!ah! I'm gonna cum! ah! ah! Kiba! Narmaru Enters Kiba... Kiba ah! ah!ah! ah! feels so good! ah! ah! ohh baby! mmm ohh yes! they cum at the same time.. Kiba mmm you're so sexy! Narmaru so are you Kiba! They kiss,went to take a shower as they were going to bed Kiba Felt so happy so full of joy that he had butterflies in his stomach...Narmaru let's go to sleep baby, Kiba lays down beside Narmaru and they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day Narmaru wakes up sees Kiba beside him and *thinks* so glad to be back to you baby..mann he's so handsome...Kiba wakes up and sees narmaru by his side they smile at each other..Narmaru good morning my love Kiba g-good morning baby *then rello alizes he has to get ready for training* Aw man I'm sorry I have to get ready for training, Narmaru just lays there then gets out of bed to get ready. Kiba What's wrong? Narmaru I have to go meet my new team! Kiba Who's your Sensei? Narmaru Kakashi Kiba smiles well then I'm going to the same place. Narmaru cool! Ready to go? Kiba yea let's go! they walk together over to the training fields & Sasukes the only one there so far...Kiba Greatt Late again as usual! Sasuke yep as always then sees Narmaru...Tears build up in his eyes Narmaru Hey you alright? Sasuke yea its just that you look alot like... Narmaru Naruto&Shikamaru? Sasuke um yea Kiba oh my gosh...Then Kakashi & Sakura arrive, see Narmaru and *think* It can't be...then go to meet Hello you must be our new team member. Narmaru y-yes I am nice to meet I'm kakashi and this is my wife Sakura nice too meet you. Sakura nice to meet you welcome to the team! Narmaru *thinks* So nice to see these guys again oh we missed you guys so much!Kakashi Okay Let's see your moves Narmaru he he bring it on Sensei & he does his moves. Hinata arrives goes next to Sasuke and h** **olds him** **. Sasuke I'm thinking the same thing Hina *they Kiss* Narmaru Geta room you two! Sasuke & hinata run to Narmaru & hug him. Narmaru hugs them back crying...*they think* it is you guys! We've missed you so much...Kakashi and Sakura hug each other crying...And Kiba hugs Narmaru crying. Narmaru *whispers* ohh Kiba we're here with you our love...Kiba looks at Narmaru and sees Naruto & Shikamaru...Kiba *thinks* don't leave me please! I love you so much! So happy you're both with me... Narmaru love you too my love Kiba...Everyone smiles and they group hug! They all trained the rest of the day. When they all got done they all hugged and went home...When Kiba and Narmaru got inside the apartment they closed the door making out..Kiba can't believe its you guys! I've missed you!**

 **Narmaru Missed you too Kiba so much kisses Kiba... Kiba you're my world Narmaru I love you! Narmaru love you more Kiba!they kiss passionately *both moan*...they leave to go out. They're walking through town when Minato and Kushina see them...**

 **Kushina ohh Minato he looks just like starts crying Minato Yes he does look like our son and Shikamaru. They walk up to Kiba and Narmaru and give them hugs. Kiba So happy to see you! miss you so much! Narmaru *cries* ohh mom and dad we missed you...Kushina &Minato miss you guys too! still crying you guys come by okay. Kiba We will for sure *they leave* that must of been very painful for you It was painful honey they go to eat some ramen and Narmaru Loved it!Kiba figures you guys would love ramen. Narmaru Of course! They laugh and go home. Kiba opens the door and sees a vase of a dozen roses and rose petals that lead to the bedroom..Ohh Narmaru...Narmaru you like it baby? Kiba I-I love it!So beautiful**

 **honey! Narmaru You're the one who's beautiful Kiba. Kiba with tears in his eyes...Oh Narmaru...*they kiss* carries Narmaru bridal syle to the bedroom, lays him gently on the bed... I love you...I truly Love you narmaru...Narmaru ohh Kiba I truly love you too *they kiss* Kiba unbuttons Narmaru's shirt softly taking it off then Narmaru takes off Kiba's shirt...Kiba You're so beautiful Narmaru...lick and kisses his neck Narmaru moans ah! mmm ohh Narmaru...Narmaru Ohh Kiba...feels so good...ah! ah! let me suck it dry...Kiba Let Narmaru be on top of him and Narmaru goes down on Kiba...Kiba Ohh Narmaru ah! ah! ohh my feels so good love the way you suck...ah! ah! oh baby! ah! ah! I'm gonna cum ah! ah! narutoshikamaru! mmm...Narmaru swallows all of it Kiba and Narmaru Baby you said my whole name! Kiba yes I did Now its my turn to suck you dry...Kiba goes down on Narmaru...Narmaru moans..ah! ah! ah! Narmaru Ohh Baby! ah! ah! Love the way you suck Kibaaa ah! ah! I'm gonna cum oh yes! Kiba! Kiba swallows all of it Narmaru lays there smiling...Narmaru & Kiba go take a shower and go to bed wrapped in each others arms. **

**Chapter 8**

 **Kiba's New Love**

 **2 years pass Narmaru & Kiba's love is stronger than ever! And everyone's so happy for them! Kiba I'm so happy I found you Narmaru! Narmaru I'm happy I found you Kiba I love you! you're my world baby...They Kiss. Everyone Awe How cute! Kiba And Narmaru Shut up! They all laugh! Then Kiba goes down on one knee with a velvet box in his hand, opens it with a diamond ring in it. Narmaru *thinks* oh my gosh he's proposing what do we do?...Blushing. Kiba: NarutoShikamaru Uzumaki you've made so happy and I am so greatful to have you in my life. And I give you alot of credit for putting up with me & my stubborness Will you give me the honor of being my Husband/wife? Narmaru Yes! Kiba I will! Kiba puts the ring on Narmaru's finger and kiss...Then Narmaru realizes that he has to leave and *thinks*Nah! I'm not leaving *laughs* Kiba walks up to him wondering why he's laughing...Kiba you okay? Narmaru yea why? **

**Kiba Just wondering that's all..*thinks I don't know about this *sighs* How did I end up with the most handsomest guy I ever seen? I mean he's naruto & Shikamaru in one! And those two were the hottest ever! Then there's me who's just blah plain, just an average guy nothing more...What did I do to deserve him?! Such a Beautiful person Inside & out? Narmaru You stole my heart Kiba. The first time I saw you my heart said that's the one. And I've loved you ever since..Please don't doubt Kiba please we love you! Kiba's eyes go wide...Kiba why can't we be one?! I mean I know you're meant to be together but I loved you both! Ohh Narmaru you're my world, my everything, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives and beyond! Narmaru pulls kiba to him and kissed whispers lets go home yes lets so I can make love to you...They leave after saying bye to everyone. When the arrive home Kiba opens the door Narmaru closes it starts undressing Kiba kissing and Licking him...Kiba **

**moans Ah! ohh I love you so much Narmaru...Ohh i can't wait to marry you...Narmaru licks Kiba's Manhood then sucks it Kiba Moans with pleasure! ah! ah! ah! Narmaru ah! ah! ah! Narmaru *In mind* Ohh shikamaru...I love you so much wish we could touch, kiss, make love...Shikamaru I wish that too Naruto I love you so so much my love. Then they imagined themselves making love ohh Naruto love you... mmm feels good to touch you I love you so much..Shikamaru & Naruto kissed each other on the lips they smile at each other and snaps out of it and sees Kiba with cum all over him...WOW!**

 **Kiba Wow Is right honey lets go shower, they got all cleaned up and as they were getting ready to sleep they smiled then closed their eyes. The Next day Kiba wakes up to find Narmaru No where in sight..He looks through the entire apartment then goes back to sleep as tears fall from his eyes...Three hours later he wakes up still laying in bed and he hears 2 very familiar voices...Shikamaru steal our blankets why don't you!Naruto honey I'll keep you warm since Kiba took the blankets from us. Kiba Looks to see who's by his side and sees Naruto & shikamaru in each other's arms looking at Kiba... Kiba Naruto! Shikamaru! You're alive! Naruto & Shikamaru of course we are! Where else would we be! Kiba are you alright? Kiba Where's Narmaru Then? looking sad...Shikamaru he's just getting out of the bathroom,Naruto There he is Kiba looks and sees his love. Narmaru Are you okay honey? Kiba I am now they & Shikamaru kiss and moan...Kiba & Narmaru get a room! Naruto and Shikamaru We can't help it we love each other so much we can't resist each other! Kiba & Narmaru We can't resist each other either...Naruto& Shikamaru Well theres your answer! you guys! Kiba & Narmaru You guys are made for each other! Naruto & Shikamaru We know! and so are you!**

 **The End**

 **Summary: Naruto & Shikamaru got married and spent the rest of their lives together and beyond. Kiba & Narmaru got married also and spent the rest of their lives together and beyond! The two couples have been best of friends since then.**


End file.
